


The Shy Cyclops

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Louis gets lost in the hallway on his first week of school at Ericson High when a friendly cyclops offers to helps him.
Relationships: Louis & James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 5





	The Shy Cyclops

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Louis whistled cheerfully as he made his way down the hall to his next class. His first week of school was going even better than expected. He’d made a few friends including Marlon whose head popped off just like his, and everything in his classes was super fascinating! To be fair, everything in life was super fascinating when you were only two weeks old, but Louis wasn’t going to let that deter him from pronouncing this a truly excellent week. He only wished it wasn’t Friday since that meant he’d have to wait two full days before spending time with all his new friends again.

As he walked past the classrooms, Louis began to notice that something was off. These rooms all had numbers beginning with 3, but his next class was in room 204. Had he gone up an entire floor without even realizing it? What was the way down? Louis turned back and forth, looking for a flight of stairs or exit sign, but with no luck. Crap, he didn’t want to end the week by being tardy! That would be no fun to explain to his father.

“Excuse me, do you need any help?” a soft voice asked.

Louis spun around to see a cyclops standing before him, his one brown eye gazing at him kindly.

“Wow, a cyclops!” Louis blurted out without thinking. With a gasp, he covered his mouth with both hands. “Sorry, was that rude? I just get so excited every time I see a new species,”

“Oh, it’s no problem at all,” the boy smiled gently. “Are you lost? These halls are pretty confusing if you’re new to Ericson High. I can show you to your classroom if you like,”

“That would be amazing!” Louis gushed. “Lead the way!”

“Ummm… what classroom are you looking for exactly?”

Whoops. “Oh, duh,” Louis chuckled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry if I’m a bit scatterbrained. I’ve only had this brain for about two weeks now, so I’m still getting used to it,”

“You’re a frankenstein,” The other boy’s eye widened in surprise. “I wondered as much, but I didn’t want to presume. It’s funny that you were surprised by me. Your kind is far rarer than mine,”

“That’s true, but cyclops are usually pretty solitary, right? They stick to the hill country and educate their own. At least that’s what I read,”

“You’re correct. It’s not often a cyclops attends a public school, but Ericson is an exception. With so many species represented within its walls, I didn’t want cyclops to be the exception,” The boy extended a hand, the other holding his schoolbooks. “I’m James,”

“Louis!” Louis grabbed James’ hand eagerly, perhaps a bit too much so as his own hand immediately snapped off at the wrist. “Shit, I’m sorry! Still trying to figure out proper stringing for all my limbs,”

“No worries,” James didn’t seem bothered by the sudden dismemberment. He held Louis’ hand steady as the young frankenstein reattached it properly. “So… your classroom number?”

“Right! It’s 204, Interspecies Anatomy. My dad will blow a fuse if he thinks I skipped class!”

“Well, we don’t want that,” James replied, motioning for Louis to follow. “Come along. We should be able to make it just in time,”

It was a short walk to the proper classroom, but Louis was grateful James had offered guidance. There was no way he would have found it in time amidst all the twists and turns of the Ericson halls. They didn’t have very long to chat, but during their time Louis learned that James was a senior at Ericson and had transferred last year. He’d volunteered to be a hall monitor this year in hopes of doing some good at the school and overcoming his shyness at meeting other creatures as well. Louis told James he thought he was doing an excellent job. As they reached the classroom, Louis slapped James heartily on the back in thanks. A bit too hard given how James flinched, but he didn’t complain.

“Thanks a million, James! I owe you one!”

“Please, don’t think of it,” James insisted, raising a hand in protest. “I’m simply doing my job. I’m glad your first week at Ericson has gone so well. I hope the rest of the year is just as pleasant,”

“I bet it will be! Later, James!” With that Louis stepped through his classroom door, sliding into the nearest seat just as the bell rang for class to start. It had a been a close call, but thanks to his new friend James this week had ended as a perfect success. 

Living really was amazing.


End file.
